Pit Gets Locked Out Of The Mansion
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pit ends up getting locked outside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion at night. Feeling alone, hungry, and exhausted, the white angel boy must try his best to survive outside. Unfortunately for him, there are bigger problems... and it doesn't help that the non playable characters of Smash Bros are partying it up!
1. Chapter 1

Pit's stomach grumbled as the angel boy sighed, sitting on the porch of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion as he shook his head, his arms wrapped around his knees. "Man... this sucks. I get myself locked out, and no one bothers to come search for me. And I'm hungry."

He sighed as he looked up at the night sky, with things just not going the way Pit had imagined. He simply went out of the mansion for a walk around the woods that surrounded Luigi's Mansion, of where the mansion was relocated to for a camping trip organized by Master Hand. Of course, Pit wasn't aware of this as he was sleeping most of the entire day, due to drinking coffee all day the day before. Redundancy aside, Pit now had no clue of where any of the Smashers went, as all of them were out camping with Master Hand. And the Assist Trophies and Pokeball Pokemon, as well as the other background characters, were all up on the highest floor, partying as they had the mansion to themselves, with no one present to watch them.

"Come on... cut me a break." Pit stated as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he then noticed Rush, Mega Man's mechanical red dog, staring at him. "Huh? What's up, boy?"

Rush barked as he then licked Pit in the face, then went through the dog door installed at the bottom of the entrance door, to get something. Pit watched as Rush rushed out of the doorway, heading to the north back to the camp site, of which Pit thought he was running off to nowhere.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Pit exclaimed as he stood up, frowning as he glanced at the dog door, sighing as he closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "Oh, if I must..."

Pit then tried to climb into the small doorway, only to get stuck as his head and arms were inside. He struggled, sighing as he shook his head.

"Oh great! Now I'm stuck!" Pit exclaimed as he tried to struggle in, but just couldn't fit through. "Perfect! As if this couldn't get worse!"

Oh but it did, for a rogue black Chain Chomp was nearby, spotting Pit stuck in the doorway. Panting, the Chain Chomp chomped on Pit's butt, making Pit squeal in pain like a little girl as the black creature had a sharp grip on Pit.

"_Eeeyow!_" Pit yelled out in pain as he began sobbing, whimpering, "Oh dear Lady Palutena, wherever you are, get me out of this situation!"

Lady Palutena did not answer his plea, for she was enjoying sharing a tent with Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Female Robin, who were all telling each other scary tales around the campfire.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Hey." Lucina stated as she entered the kids' tent.

"Hmm? What's up, Lucy?" Popo asked as he was listening to Grant Kirkhope's soundtrack on his smartphone, wearing headphones.

"Do you think the guy writing this is the new Hitler?" Lucina remarked as she sat down on the smooth green grass.

Toon Link, who was trying to knit, scoffed as he shook his head in response. "No way. Hitler would never write about fanfiction. He was more into drawing."

"...Oh yeah. I forgot that he was a painter." Lucina admitted as she slightly blushed.

"Why are we talking about some weirdo that's not even around anymore?" Ness interrupted as he was trying to sleep.

"Because it's funny." Popo admitted as he raised his right hand, smiling.

Megaman walked into the tent as he stretched his robotic arms, placing them on his hips. "I'll tell you what's funny. Pit isn't here with us."

"Yeah, good point." Nana spoke up as she was trying to draw cute pictures of adorable creatures.

"I wonder what he's doing right now..." The male Animal Crossing villager stated as he surprised everyone by talking, with it being a rarity.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, Pit was still trapped outside as he was running away from the hungry Chain Chomp, his bare butt being revealed as the Chain Chomp munched on the back of the angel boy's shorts.<p>

"Why me? Why can't it be the other non playable characters inside?" Pit exclaimed as he then tripped, landing on his back as he gulped, seeing the Chain Chomp above him as drool dripped from its mouth. "Err... nice circle shaped thing..."

Pit's high pitched screams were heard throughout the entire dark forest, the Chain Chomp mauling him as the other characters inside the mansion continued to party on, the festive mood being louder than Pit's girlish screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Pit continued to groan as he began walking in front of the mansion, his arms behind his back as he was pacing back and forth.

"How am I gonna get back in if I can't even squeeze through the door?" Pit questioned as he snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Duh! I can just fly up there!"

He then began flapping his white wings, heading up as he was determined to come back in. Inside the mansion's top floor were the NPCs, Pokeball Pokemon, and Assist Trophies, who were all partying as Shadow The Hedgehog was the host, with the black hedgehog going through the huge ballroom as everyone kept on partying. None of them realized that Pit was outside.

"Having a good time?" Shadow asked as he smirked, holding a can of Diet Pepsi as he took a sip of it. "I hope so. Master Hand said the house is on me, which is fine with me!"

Everyone cheered as Stafy began spinning around, going through the window as he broke it in pieces and fell down, landing on top of Pit, causing the angel to fall back down.

"Oww!" Pit groaned as he squinted his eyes, getting up and glancing down to see Stafy was on him. "Eh? What are you doing here, Staf?"

Stafy coughed as he got back up, spinning around as he faced Pit. "Funny that you say that, considering that you're not with the other Smashers in the woods!"

Pit rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he tilted his head to the right. "Now why would I do that?"

"...You don't know?" Stafy commented as he was genuinely shocked, with Pit continuing to stare at him.

"Starfy! Come back up, man!" Barbara The Bat stated as she looked down at the ground from where the broken window was. "Meloetta is gonna drown herself in vanilla icing again!"

"Ooh!" Stafy exclaimed as he left Pit behind, heading back up the mansion, with the white angel boy genuinely shocked as his mouth dropped.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Pit exclaimed as he began flapping his wings again, trying to head back into the mansion through the window, only to be blasted back by a smart bomb exploding, causing Pit to scream as he landed back down on the ground, his head stuck in the ground as he groaned. "Oh great! Now I got my head stuck! Just great!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, guys, the roller coaster is going to arrive in ten minutes." Starfy announce as he twirled around in the air. "So be on your best behavior!"

"And you're telling all of us this because...?" Shadow asked as he handed Jeff some root beer.

"Because I was the one who thought it was a good idea!" Stafy exclaimed as he bounced about.

Back outside the mansion, Pit was looking for anyway to squeeze into the mansion, trying to think.

"It's going to take time for me to think of a way inside." Pit stated as he rubbed his chin. "So I have to be considerate with what I'm going to do."

* * *

><p>Exactly ten minutes later, Pit had drawn an incredibly complicated plan on the mud using a stick he found, murmuring as he glanced at it, thinking. He shook his head, closing his eyes in disgust.<p>

"Bleh, this won't do." Pit commented as he scratched the back of his head, squinting his eyes. "I just need something... something like-"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YA IDIOT!" Samurai Goroh shouted as he ran over Pit in a giant truck containing roller coaster parts, with Pit groaning in pain as he was flattened.

Pit shook his head as he opened his eyes, to see several wooden and metal tracks surrounding the mansion, with everyone inside cheering as the roller coaster was complete, several windows opened.

"All right, I've temporarily bended the laws of physics in here in order for this roller coaster to reach its true potential. Just keep everything inside the cars at all times!" Arceus stated as he was in the front, next to Shadow, Stafy, and Barbara, with Samurai Goroh having an entire car to himself behind them, several other Assist Trophies and Pokeball Pokemon climbing in.

Pit's eyes lit up as he watched the roller coaster train cars dive right out of the mansion, seeing them zip around several times as he heard everyone scream with joy. Pit smiled, rubbing his hands together as his white wings began flapping fast.

"I think I found a way back into the mansion!" Pit exclaimed as he studied the newly installed roller coaster, glancing at every nook and cranny.


End file.
